1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors for optical fibers, and more specifically for an integral mechanical alignment feature contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical MT-type connector for an optical multi-fiber cable includes two or more metal pins that engage or plug into housings containing optical and electrical components. Generally the pins are disposed in the plug, outside of the region where the ends of optical fibers are located, and the pins are used to align the ends of the optical fibers with optical components in the housing.
Conventionally, the pins for MT-type connectors have been made of metal and are inserted into the connector housing during or after the molding process. However, because the pins and the connector are made of two different materials and are assembled later, it is difficult to maintain the pins in the proper alignment during the manufacturing process. For example, during assembly of a conventional connector great effort must be made to insure that the pins extend the same distance from the connector; and that the pins do not tilt either vertically or horizontally from the connector; and maintaining precise spacing between pins is also an issue. Because the connector and pins may have different thermal expansion coefficients, the pins in the connector may loosen due to thermal cycling of the device. Additionally, the connector must include a considerable region of solid material to provide structural integrity to the anchoring regions for the pins.
Therefore, an improved MT-type connector is needed which either reduces or eliminates the difficulties associated with the manufacturing process and thermal cycling of the produced device.